Summer Lovin'
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: Laura Lynton loves ballet, that's why she joined the Marina Ballet School. But when she notices Maitre is being unusual and her senior friend Scott Kennedy is being strange. Laura is trying to get to the bottom of it with surprising consequences. :) Laura x Scott


English Exam: Creative Writing

Summer Ballet

Beth Armstrong stretched lazily in the hot, early June sunshine and rolled over on to her stomach. She frowned and peered through a tangle of red curls at her friend Laura Lynton, who was lying on the grass with her eyes shut tightly.

"Wake up, Laura, and say something interesting."

"I am awake. It's you who've been asleep," came the indignant reply.

Alan Brown reached over and flicked a handful of grass across Beth's bare legs. "Snoring too," he informed her cheerfully. Beth grunted at her friend and buried her face in the grass.

It was, as Beth put it, "tar-melting hot" and according to the weather forecast, the good weather was here for a long time to come. Thankfully the park, luscious and shady, was close to the Marina Ballet School and had become the Marina student's favourite lunch-time spot to chat and relax.

David Southern sighed as he looked up from his book, "all we seem to do with our free time is sleep these days."

"Well it's so jolly hot, what else is there to do?" Beth snapped testily, swinging herself up into an upright position. "Anyways, we need all the energy we can get for Maître's class. I've never known a more exhausting class than his was yesterday and I thought it was bad last week! He seems snappier too! You daren't breathe encase you do something wrong!"

"I'm surprised any of us can hear the music over that racket in the hallways" Alan grumbled, fanning his face with his hand. Everyone else nodded and sighed to themselves.

"Hmm" Laura sighed, her face going pale. She hated the fact that workmen had come into the Marina, drilling into the floors and repainting the walls. "I'm just glad they haven't done anything to the studios"

"I don't think Madame Rochelle would allow that. Neither would Maître, he'd explode!" Beth laughed bitterly, imagining the small Frenchman assaulting one of the workmen. It seemed that the friends had the same idea and laughed together. "I can't see why they couldn't wait until the holidays; it's only a week away!"

"Well there's the cost of the workers, the equipment and the-,"David began.

"Alright David we know you're a financial genius, no need to harp on it!" Beth snapped, shooting him a glare. David winced and went silent, looking hurt at the sarcasm in Beth's voice. He glanced at Laura for help but noticed that she was in her own world with her head in the grass again; it was Alan who came to his rescue.

"C'mon, get up, Beth! Time to feed the ducks! If we stay here anymore we'll be wasting our day- or catch sunstroke; think of that! Also we're meeting Janice by the pond remember!" Alan grabbed Beth's arms and hauled her to her feet, grinning wildly as he did the same to David.

"Yeah, you're right!" Beth smiled faintly, she knew she was being catty but she couldn't help it. It was too hot to enjoy quarrelling. She brushed off the grass which Alan had sprinkled over her and pushed her curls behind her ears, before racing Alan and David to the pond.

Laura watched her friends leave through black strands of hair; it was nice to have a bit of peace before school. She turned onto her back with her eyes closed to block out the harsh rays of sunlight. She thought about her lesson with Maître and the adage movement, unconsciously doing it with her feet.

"Do you always dance on your back?" A voice enquired above her. "Really, Timus, you don't know how silly it looks."

Laura opened her eyes and blushed as Scott Kennedy stood above her. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was."

"It's alright infant," Scott teased, dropping down beside her. "I'm all up for extra practise, but I would have thought the park was a bit public." He grinned, a flash of white beneath tanned skin.

"I need the all the practise I can get for Maître's class today, he just seems to find fault with everything I do!" Laura groaned, turning her head to the sky in thought.

"I would have thought that's a good thing," Came the curious reply.

Laura turned and saw Scott was staring at her with his eyebrows raised. She blushed slightly and looked away, hiding her face with her hair.

"Timus, in the seniors Maître only tells you off if he really think's your worth it. I didn't realize it was the same with the juniors as it was with the seniors" Scott explained, noticing Laura was extremely hesitant.

"Scott, I'm just a junior. Why would Maître bother with me?" Laura murmured, nervous about having to argue with a senior about her own abilities.

Scott's eyes went dark, his mouth curled into a frown as he tapped rapidly on the ground beside him. Laura gulped, the famous Kennedy temper was building inside him. Scott had never lost his temper with her before, and if he did, she'd have to run a mile.

"Well, it's nearly the end of lunch, back to school, Timus." Scott sighed as he hauled himself up on to his feet. Looking at Laura he offered her his hand, smiling softly as he became calm once more.

Laura took Scott's hand gratefully and hopped to her feet. She smiled softly and began to walk, still holding his hand. The afternoon was beginning to cool down and music poured out of the Marina's windows.

"Are you going to lessons?" Laura asked timidly, unable to look into her friends face.

"Yeah, maths in this heat, with Miss Darling too. What a wonderful life Timus."

Laura smiled softly at her friend; he was the only one to use that silly nickname. When Laura first joined the Marina she was extremely timid and afraid to talk to anybody. And so Scott had coined her with the nickname 'Timus' which was an abbreviation of Timid Mouse.

"Well, I've got Maître as soon as I go into school. Wish me luck!" Laura chuckled softly, watching Scott's eyes glisten with mischief.

"Well, Timus, Maître seems out of sorts recently. And that's only from experience, not what I've heard from you or any teachers" His voice was full of innocence, but he had the look of the devil about him.

"Do you know something I don't Mr Kennedy?" Laura asked, her voice showing more and more curiosity.

"Well, maybe I do, Timus, maybe I don't," whispered the taunting reply. "But, I'd rather die than tell anyone!"

"Scott, why would you go that far?" Laura smiled, looking up at his innocent face.

"Well, Timus," Scott paused, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. "I'd only tell somebody I know I can trust. Somebody I can care for more than anyone in the world!"

Laura's dark eyes met Scott's. A faint blush dusted her cheeks as she stared at him, catching his drift. "S-Scott, what do you-?"

Before Laura could move, before she could say another word Scott's lips pressed softly against her own. Her eyes widened, realizing what was happening and time seemed to stop. He pulled away.

"I love you Laura Lynton."


End file.
